


i want you (yes i do)

by capmackie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capmackie/pseuds/capmackie
Summary: Domestic!Sambucky - soundtracked by Marvin Gaye.





	i want you (yes i do)

It's a beautiful Tuesday night when Sam's hears a knock at his door. 

Now, most people have no interest in Tuesday’s, still too far away from the actual weekend to be revered but Sam's not most people. No, Tuesday’s are special, the greatest day of the week for him even.

Tuesday's date night.

***

"You can at least look happy to see me", Bucky chuckles after being greeted by a stone-faced Sam.

"You could at least have the decency to not show up to dinner empty-handed", Sam says quickly, his words betrayed by the small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

"Did they not have etiquette in the 40s?"

"Yeah, but that was when you wanted to get into someone's pants", Bucky laughs, "I've already been in yours."

He has a point. 

Sam's missed this. Missed their back and forth, missed them ambling around each other fully settled into their own routines, Bucky starting to set the table while Sam finishes preparing their meal. 

He's missed the feeling of Bucky pressed against his back as he peppers his neck with kisses or the cool digits of the metal hand grazing his hand as Bucky grabs the silverware. 

He's missed the smell of Bucky, his presence, just him in general. And by the way Bucky hasn't left his side for more than two minutes at a time, Sam can tell the feeling's mutual. 

Whoever said absence made the heart grow fonder really knew their shit. 

Dinner doesn't take long to finish and then they're settling down at Sam's table, catching each other up on what’s been going on since the last date night. 

Nothing of note takes place during either of their weeks, all work and no play mostly, but Sam did pick up a record player and a vinyl copy of one of his favorite albums of all time, Marvin Gaye's "Let Get It On".

Besides bird watching, Sam's favorite hobby is introducing white boys to the glory of Marvin Gaye. 

Now, this isn't the Trouble Man soundtrack, there's no accompanying film, no need to rely on the album to fill in 70 years of societal blues one might've missed if frozen in the bottom of the ocean, ahem. 

This is an album bathed in intimacy, speaking about intimate matters, a record pretty much unparalleled in its sensuality. 

It's mood-setting music, period. 

With dinner finished and the dishes soaking in the sink, Sam's ready to set the mood. 

After placing the record on the platter and setting it in motion, Sam positions the tonearm at the beginning of the record and lowers the stylus. 

The opening guitar notes of the title track float through the room, instantly capturing Bucky's attention. 

There's four 'wah-wah' notes that proceed the infectious melody and then Marvin's off, crooning urgently. 

_"I've been really tryinggggg baby..."  
_

_Trying to hold back this feeling for sooooo long...”_

It's symbolic.

It's symbolic of their relationship, of two idiots using playful banter to cope with the deeper emotions they had for each other. Of how they tried so hard to push each other away, only to find themselves pulled closer together in the end. 

_“There's nothing wrong with me loving you"  
_

Like anything else worth having, their relationship took time. It took Sam time to be ready to love someone else open and honestly, the way he loved Riley. It took Bucky time to convince himself that even with all of the red in his ledger, that he was deserving of the love Sam was willing to offer. 

_"And giving yourself to me could never be wrong, if the love is true."_

They couldn't promise each other that they'd be perfect, only real, and somehow that was enough.

**

Sam's still trying to figure out how he got here. 

Slow-dancing in the middle of his one-bedroom apartment, singing to his boyfriend about getting it on. 

He almost wants to be embarrassed, can hear his mother in his head asking 'what you know ‘bout this?' but Bucky's smiling at him like he's hung the fucking moon and he's content to make a fool out of himself just as long as Bucky keeps looking at him like that. 

And he does. 

Bucky still has those heart-eyes even as Sam kisses him silly, still has them as Sam drops to his knees, still has them when he's tossing Sam over his shoulder, walking a familiar path to Sam's bedroom. 

Bucky still has those heart eyes, first thing in the morning when Sam rolls over and kisses him good morning

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user @ryujin-zanba said:
> 
> “i hope that one of the first things to happen in f&ws is for sam to introduce bucky to marvin gaye ”
> 
> and for the next twelve hours that was all I could think about. 
> 
> i had to do it. 
> 
> Come talk to me @capmackie


End file.
